dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly (Universe 20)
For information regarding Broly as he appears in Dragon Ball Z, go to the Dragon Ball Wiki. explaining Broly's strength, in "The terrifying power of the Legendary Super Saiyan!!"}} Broly is the son of Paragus and is the Legendary Super Saiyan, a being most feared in Saiyan myth. This Broly is from Universe 20. In Universes 6 and 17, Broly fought the Z-Warriors only once. In Universes 4, 16 and 18, he fought them a second time and was killed after being pushed into the Sun. In Universe 20, Gohan and the others missed the Sun after using their final combined attack, and Broly then came back and killed the Z-Fighters. Eventually, after what was most likely a galaxy-threatening rampage, he was somehow frozen in a block of ice. Personality Broly is a violent, psychopathic Saiyan who was driven to insanity after being subjected to ceaseless crying from Goku as an infant. While in his LSSJ form, he is obsessed with killing Kakarot, and does not discern between and due to their facial similarity. He seldom speaks, and mainly continues calling out "Kakarot!" He does not require any need to kill, as he is willing to murder the first few people he sees after awakening from being frozen. In his normal state, he possesses cleaner, less haggled speech patterns, but still focuses on getting vengeance for his defeat at the hands of the Z-Warriors. Biography History Broly's life is depicted in two specials, both which retell the storyline of his first two movies. In the retelling for all universes affected by it, Broly attacks the Z-Warriors on Planet New Vegeta as usual. Goku, however, uses a Spirit Bomb charged from the energy of his allies to launch Broly into the surface of Comet Kumori, beliving that this would destroy him. However, Broly survives the impact and recuperates on the surface of the planet. After recovering, he heads into deep space in pursuit of his archenemy and makes it to Earth, but exhaustion, his wounds and the conditions of space taking a toll on him, he passes out while in orbit, initiating the events of Broly: Second Coming. In the rewritten second movie, events are retold to include Vegeta in the plot more than Goten and Trunks. Vegeta is one of the first responders and attacks Broly in a rage after the Saiyan brutally beat both Vegeta's and Goku's sons. Gohan, Piccolo, and #18 arrive soon after, and together they devise a plan to rescue Goten and Trunks while Piccolo distracts Broly. Gohan and Vegeta charge up their most powerful techniques under Piccolo's suggestion that they force Broly into the sun, and unbeknowst to anyone Goku (who by this time has been killed by Cell) has detected Broly and joins the battle as well. A triple Kamehameha-Final Flash attack overwhelms Broly and shocks him out of his LSSJ form; in most universes their aim is dead on and Broly perishes against the surface of the Sun. However, in Universe 20, Broly's life had a stroke of luck and he narrowly missed the Sun. In time, he would return another day and slaughter the existing Z-Fighters. After an unknown period of time, he was somehow left frozen in the middle of space. The Tournament Found by the Vargas encased in a block of ice, Broly is resucitated much to the chagrin of the Z-Fighters from Universe 18. As predicted, Broly goes on a rampage and begins killing many of the Vargas near him and starts attacking the audience and competitors with a volley of energy blasts. He soon notices Goku, attacks, and is halted by Vegito. Round 1 Though it was an official match between Vegito and Broly in the first place, the battle between them becomes titanic in scale. Though Vegetto was able to gain the upper hand several times, first in his Super Saiyan form and later in his Super Saiyan 2 form, Broly's special ability as a Legendary Super Saiyan allows him to increase his strength several times in order to keep up with the fused warrior. The Vargas are unable to send Broly back thanks to sabotage by Zen Buu, but after an intense collision between their attacks that sends Broly crashing into a faraway asteroid, Vegito sends Broly hurtling into the void of space using an ultimate attack, and Broly is never seen again after being sent into space. Unknown to the paralyzed Broly, he became the reason for another battle between Buu, Vegito, and Vegito's children as they battled to prevent Buu from absorbing Broly. Before Buu gets his chance to absorb Broly, the Vargas repair the universe-return device which sends the damaged Broly back to his own universe, never to be seen again. Techniques Eraser Shot Volley: A variation of the Eraser Cannon technique. Broly repeatedly throws Eraser Cannons from each hand. Upon breaking free from his icy prison, Broly then launches this technique which kills many workers and spectators, though some are deflected by the participators. Gigantic Lariat: Back in his universe, Broly used the lariat to assault Goten and Trunks. Eraser Blow: An attack where Broly blasts an opponent in the abdomen with an Eraser Cannon at point blank range. Broly used it to injure Piccolo when he was trying to distract the brute, allowing Gohan to escape. Revenge Demon: A rush attack. After doubling his ki, Broly used it to pummel Vegetto and slam him into the ground. Vegito easily withstood the attack and assumes his Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Omega Blaster: Broly's most power technique, which begins as a small green sphere and immensely expands when in contact with a solid object. Broly used this technique to counter Super Saiyan 2 Vegetto's Big Bang Kamehameha. Though both attacks cancelled each other out, the force of the explosion sends both combatants flying miles from the ring, severely wounding both of them. Forms Super Saiyan Broly briefly uses this form in his special chapter when he is approaching Trunks and Goten. According to , even Broly's regular Super Saiyan form is exceptionally powerful. Broly appears as a Super Saiyan in the extra Broly is unsealed minicomic, when he is released from the ice. Legendary Super Saiyan This version of Broly is uniquely indestructible while in his LSSJ form, but he can be forced out of the form through shock. His power rises by itself with no explanation, allowing him to fight evenly with Vegetto and still outclass him temporarily, until Vegetto transforms to a Super Saiyan 3. Super Saiyan 3 Broly's (Legendary) Super Saiyan 3 form was mentioned in the Expo Character Drawing minicomic. Trivia * In DBM, unlike in the DBZ movies, Broly has occasionally shown signs of rational, pondered thought and decisions while in his normal and Super Saiyan forms, as opposed to the maniacal behaviour he shows in the movies where he is not even capable of telling Goten and Goku apart. However, when transformed into his LSSJ state, he loses most of his reason anyway in both the movies and DBM. * "I decided to take the "Broly's power is constantly growing" option and make him stronger every minute, and thus, at Vegetto's level. Why that? Because Broly is cool :) After all, he is the opponent of Gogeta in the Budokai 3 introduction. -'Salagir' on his choice to alter Broly from his movie reincarnation (P35 comments). Tournament Battles Vs Vegito (loss): from page 180 to page 203 and from page 214 to page 229 Gallery 0261.png Broly.png TheTruePower.png DBM_page_158_by_BK_81.jpg|Broly being released from his ice block "prison" and already making his first victim in the tournament. 194_by_9ary-d4dmsvy.jpg|Broly beating Vegetto Category:First Round Losers Category:Super Saiyan Category:Saiyan Category:Male Category:Participant Category:Universe 20 Category:Legendary Super Saiyan